Bionicle Songs
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: Use to be Master of the House with Matau singing... should you be worried? Song from Les Miserables. I have now added more songs for the other Toa and I might add more... depends how I feel. DISCLAIMER! SONGS ARE NOT MINE! ARTISTS NAMED IN CHAPTERS AT END! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Master of the House

_**Master of the House**_

Toa Metru style!

* * *

Matau smiled as another Matoran entered his inn and went to greet him, ready to play the pleasantries and then later steal all and everything the Matoran left unwatched, he was after all the innkeeper. 

"Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down and meet the _best_ innkeeper in town, as for the rest, all of 'em crooks: rooking their guests and cooking the books. Seldom do you see honest men like me a gent of good intent, who's content to be..." 

By this time, The other Toa Metru and everyone else in the inn was swaying in their chairs, listening to the unseen band playing music and to what Matau was saying, Matau just kept singing his song with a sly smile on his face. "...Master of the house, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir, customers appreciate a bon-viveur, glad to do a friend a favor; doesn't cost me to be nice. But nothing gets you nothing, everything has got a little price!"

From her place by the stairs Nokama watched Matau with an annoyed look, her arms crossed over her waist and her foot tapping a little, so much for Matau changing his ways.

"Master of the house, keeper of the zoo, ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two, watering the wine, making up the weight, pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight. Everybody loves a landlord, Everybody's bosom friend; I do whatever pleases, Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!"

Vakama, Nuju, Oneua and Whanua joined in the song, looking annoyed and rather tired of Matau's ways too. "Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, Never wants a passerby to pass him by, Servant to the poor, butler to the great, Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, Everybody's chaperone."

Matau smirked. "But lock up your valises, Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!" he quickly pushes Vakama aside to welcome another Matoran came in, ignoring Vakama's glare. "Enter Monsieur, lay down your load, unlace your boots, rest from the road." He picked up the heavy bag and then smirked; dropping it on Nuju's opens hand. "This weighs a ton, travel's a curse, but here we strive to lighten your purse. Here the goose is cooked, here the fat is fried, and nothing's overlooked, 'til I'm satisfied."

He made a sweeping gesture to the tables behind him. "Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief, mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef, kidney of a horse, liver of a cat, filling up the sausages with this and that. Residents are more than welcome; bridal suite is occupied. Reasonable charges plus some little extras on the side!" he smiled pulling out a note book and a pencil. "Charge 'em for the lice, extra for the mice, Two percent for looking in the mirror twice. Here a little slice, there a little cut, Three percent for sleeping with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices, There are a lot of tricks he knows How it all increases, all them bits and pieces, Jesus! It's amazing how it grows."

"Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, Never wants a passerby to pass him by, Servant to the poor, butler to the great, Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, Gives 'em everything he's got." The others in the Inn sang out again, and Matau smiled, looking proud of himself. "Dirty bunch of geezers, Jesus! What a sorry little lot!" 

Nokama sighed and moved from her place, looking towards everyone in the inn. "I used to dream that I would meet a prince, But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?" she sang out, making Matau look towards her and suddenly become very edgy. "Master of the house? Isn't worth me spit! `Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit! Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there," there was a round of chuckles and sniggers from those in the inn. "What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse, God knows how I've lasted living with this b****** in the house!" 

Matau turned to the inn, determined not to lose his face in front of everyone. "Master of the house-!" 

"Master and a half!" Nokama put in, smiling and pushing Matau out of her way a little.

"-Comforter, philosopher-" Matau and the others continued.

"Don't make me laugh!" Nokama spat out with a mocking laughter. 

"-Servant to the poor, butler to the great-" the inn sang out again with Matau.

"Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!" Nokama corrected with a smirk as the other Toa chuckled. 

"Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse!" The Matoren in the inn sang as Matau and Nokama looked at each other.

"Everybody raise a glass!" Matau sang with a smile lifting a glass to the air, as did many of the Matoran.

"Raise it up the master's a***!" Nokama cheered and everyone but Matau lifted a glass with her, cheering in approval. 

"Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!" sang out the whole inn, before laughing about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

OK I don't own anything in the fic, just the idea.

YES it is Bionicle, I have never writen anything to do with Bionicle before, so I hpe I haven't upset any Bionicle fans with this.

The song is 'Master Of the House' from the musical/film Les Miserables, I don't own that or Bionicle.

**THIS WAS DONE SIMPLY FOR THE LAUGHS AND BECAUSE I HAD THE FUNNY FEELING THIS IS THE KIND OF SONG MATAU WOULD SING.**

**YOU NO LIKE IT? THE BACK BUTTON WORKS JUST FINE.**


	2. Chapter 2 Please Wake Up

Nuju sighed, one hand lightly resting on his staff and the other tightly holding a light stone as he walked over the walls and looked over the many carvings over the wall. He then came to a small room and paused before steering himself to go inside.

Inside the room was a small rounded pod and within a small Matoran, white and blue in colour with a mask very similar to how his had once been when He

One of the few Matoran who couldn't be awakened when they came to this little island paradise.

Nuju lightly placed the light stone down and gently ran his hand over the pod, it was still warm meaning that the Matoran inside was still alive and very healthy.

They just didn't seem able to wake up…

Matau had come up with the theory that the Matoran who were inside were still in a state of fear having not realized they were safe yet and that all they could do was wait for them to wake up on their own.

It made Nuju unhappy to think that this Matoran was still so scared, even with so much happiness around them.

And so here we was, every night he came down here and sat with the Matoran speaking with them, telling them of this new island home and the beauty was here and in that way, he felt a little better.

He looked up after a time and saw the moon hanging in the sky over head, smiling lightly. "I can tell time by the moon, I can tell time by the sun… But no matter how I mark these hours, light or dark. I tell you you're time's just begun…" He sang softly putting one hand over the small glass window of the pod. "It is morning in your life, Day is breaking, oh so bright, you've barely made a start, just one beat of a heart, don't sleep away the morning light…"

All through the village of Ko-Koro, Matoran paused in their work, looking up and around to try and find who was singing. None of them had hear such a wonderful and soft voice singing…

"Please wake up, please wake up… Leave dark dreams behind… Please wake up, its your morning, golden days to find…" Nuju pleaded softly as he lightly pressed his head against the glass, looking in as the little Matoran slept on.

"Once I had a morning too… I was young once, just like you…" He said then smiled lightly as the Matoran seemed to respond to him. "It's evening in my life, all I have in the night… But it's still early morning for you… For you…"

The Matoran inside the pod seemed to uncurl somewhat, into a more relaxed and near waking state.

Nuju smiled.

* * *

Please wake up by Michael Crawford


	3. Chapter 3 Where have the Flowers Gone?

He sighed, looking over some old scrolls, checking a few files and reading off the last few items to himself.

"You know, I don't understand why you have to do this all the time." A voice asked and Whenua looked over to see Oneua stood by the door way, holding a few scrolls of his own. "You Onu-Matoran have more checks on these places then we designers do on our own works. You've even got checks to make sure checks get done, why keep checking everything over and over again?"

"To make sure we don't lose anything and to make sure no one is stealing things." Whenua said. "Are you looking for anything?"

"Just somewhere quiet I can work, they sent me to make the new arches over the windows and doors." He said.

"Well, I'm gonna be in here a while so it should be quiet." Whenua offered.

"Thanks." And with that Oneua went to the far table, looking over the scrolls of past design as he began to draw carefully and slowly.

After a short time, Oneua looked up, "Ok… that is annoying."

"What is?" Whenua asked from a few feet above him.

"I can't read the inscription right…" Oneua said, "It makes no sense to me." He added.

"It's been wore down due to the ill-fitting widows," Whenua explained, "But if you'd like I can tell you what the words say."

"It would be helpful." The Po-Matoran smiled.

"Where have all the flowers gone? Long-time passing. Where have all the flowers gone? Long time ago. Where have all the flowers gone? Picked by young girls, everyone. When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?" Whenua read off pausing long enough in between to let Oneua detail them in his work.

"Sounds like part of a song." Oneua stated.

"It is," Whenua nodded, "Oldest Song in Onu-Metru, we sung it when our Turaga died… since then it's been above the arch way in his old room." He explained going back to his list.

"How did it go again?" Oneua asked. "The rest of the song I mean."

"I don't have the best voice for it friend…" Whenua admitted.

"Can't be as bad as mine, I sound like a landed Ruki fish." Onewa chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Whenua smiled before clearing his throat a little. "Where have all the young girls gone? Long-time passing, where have all the young girls gone? Long time ago… Where have all the young girls gone? Gone to young men, everyone. When will they ever learn, when will they ever learn?"

Oneua smiled, going back to his drawing as he listened to Whenua, humming along softly.

"Where have all the young men gone? Long-time passing, where have all the young men gone? Long time ago… Where have all the young men gone? Gone to soldiers every one… When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?" Whenua sang softly as Oneua hummed with him, neither noticing that other Archivists were stood by the door, having been drawn by the sound of song. "Where have all the young men gone? Long-time passing, where have all the young men gone? Long time ago, where have all the young men gone? Gone to soldiers every one. When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?"

Toa Lhikan paused his flight outside the window, out of sight as he heard the melodic voice singing inside, he smiled lightly remembering the song well from his days alongside his team and found he could spare time to listen.

"Where have all the soldiers gone? Long-time passing, where have all the soldiers gone? Long time ago, where have all the soldiers gone? They've gone to graveyards every one… When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?" Whenua paused and sighed, "Where have all the graveyards gone…? Long-time passing… Where have all the graveyards gone? Long time ago… Where have all the graveyards gone? Gone to flowers every one, when will we ever learn?"

"When will we ever learn?" Oneua sang along with Whenua smiling softly. "What do you think?" he asked moving back to show his designs to the Onu-Matoran.

Whenua moved his platform closer and smiled the lyrics were written gracefully and elegantly around the whole arch, forming the structure and by each for the key phases were small images of each.

"Wonderful."

* * *

Wheere have all teh flowers gone by Chris De Burgh


	4. Chapter 4 Heres to the Heroes

Oneua sighed as he watched the island of Metru-Nui fade away slowly, one hand tightly holding the guard rail of the ship, the other tightly holding a small stone.

At first glance one might think it were just a normal every day stone, when in truth, to Po-Matoran these stones were rare and more important than any other item they used to craft or carve with.

The stone was a Memorial stone, used by many as a means to remember the stories of the Toa who had come before their time, and the heroic deeds they had done.

Rahaga Pouks had gifted it to him after they had changed back and the night before they had all shared stories, old and new of the Toa who had come before them, Good and Bad.

And now he couldn't help but feel that without the stone he now clutched, those same stories would be forgotten and lost in time, he sighed again and then looked at the stone in his hand.

"Here's to the heroes, those few who dare… Heading for glory, leaving a prayer…" He sang softly and the stone seemed to glow lightly, he continued softly, glancing back as he heard someone join him in song, the deep voice could only have been Whenua, "Here's to the heroes who changed our lives… Thanks to the heroes, freedom survives…"

Nokama looked up from her place and smiled, softly drumming her fingers over the railing, letting the sound softly filter around them.

"Here's to the heroes who never rest… They are the chosen, we are the blessed," they continued smiling as they heard Nuju from somewhere above them, harmonizing with Vakama while somewhere from the front, Matau echoed their words. "Here's to the heroes who aim so high, here's to the heroes who do or die."

Oneua realized faintly that they were in fact following his lead in the song and smiled when he also realized that there six bright lights now hovering over Metru-Nui as the island grew smaller and smaller. One day he hoped they would all be able to go home again…

One day, they would go back and tell the stories to everyone. "Here's to the heroes who aim so high, here's to the heroes who do or die. Here's to the heroes…"

One day… when new Toa with stronger powers than they had now were Heroes. "Who do…"

That day, Oneua hoped, wouldn't be too far away. "Or die…"

* * *

Heres to the Heroes by the Ten Tenors


	5. Chapter 5 How could angel break my heart

Nokama sank down the wall, dripping from the sudden down pour that had struck Ga-Metru. Her face stained red as she tried, in vainly to hold back her sobs.

She refused to believe that Vakama had deliberately hurt Norik or any of the Rahaga… that the Mask Maker had destroyed the Great Temple… He couldn't have done something so horrible… Not Vakama…

Not the Mask Maker who had become a leader and brother to them all in such a short time, the Fire Toa who had once been so shy and unsure of his own abilities… he just couldn't have done something like this…

She hadn't listened when Matau and Oneua had told her to stay, instead she ran off, heading for the Great Coliseum…

There, unseen by Vakama and all others, she had seen everything that had happened and heard everything Vakama said to Roodaka…

And it had broken every dream she had once held close into tiny shards.

Unable to stay and watch the Toa she loved deeply be touched and spoken too by another woman, Nokama ran into the sudden storm to the one place that she felt safe in.

Ga-Metru.

She didn't need to look where she was going, she knew Ga-Metru better than anyone else and she also knew that no one could have followed her in here, as only a teacher would know the tricks to get inside.

Visorak might have seen her come in to Ga-Metru, but they wouldn't find her in this place…

Here, Nokama could cry without fear of someone seeing or hearing her as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I heard him sing a lullaby… I heard him singing from his heart… When I heard that thought I would die. Because that lullaby is mine…" she sniffled, ignoring the pain in her chest as the rain grew heavier. "I heard him finish with a kiss… I find it so hard to believe… Because his kiss belongs to me…"

How could he…?

How could he let someone like the Queen of the Visorak of all Females, do such things to him…?

How could he…?

Nokama tried not think of what else might have happened while Vakama was away from them, but being a female she knew far too well how easily another female could at times win a male over, ESPECIALY when said male was confused…

Nokama sniffled and shook her head, no longer trying to stop the flowing tears, looking out of the small window to the rain, faintly able to see the outline of the Coliseum and some odd webbings.

"How could an angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard… Maybe I wished our love apart? How could an angel break my heart?" She asked the rain, as if it held the answer. And when no answer came she turned away, missing the shadow that had fallen beside the window, drawn by her song.

"Is it her face within his flame…?"

_"You're face betrays your pain…" _

"Soft eye like flowers in the rain?"

_"Hard as the frozen rain."_

"He keeps her arm with in his flames..."  
_"He doesn't want her..."_

"And when he sleeps he calls her name."  
_"He's never called out her name."_

"I wonder if she makes him smile…?"  
_"He'll never make her smile."_

"The way he used to smile at me…"  
_"He only smiles for you."_

"I hope she doesn't make him laugh…"  
_"No one can make her laugh."_

"Because his laugh belongs to me!"  
_"He cries at night for you."_

Nokama clung to herself as she began to tremble, hearing the rain getting heavier and more like a flash flood than anything natural, faintly she knew that this was somehow connected to her, but right now she didn't care nor did she realize that whoever was singing with her wasn't one of her brothers.

"How could an angel break my heart?"

_"You are his heart…"_

"Why won't he catch my falling star?"

_"He'll catch your star,"_

"I wish I hadn't wished so hard…"

_"No one can wish to hard,"_

"It seems I've wished our love apart…"

_"He'll come to you…"_

"How could an angel break my heart?"

_"And mend your heart…"_

Nokama shuddered and looked towards the sky, tears joining the rain as she continued to cry. "Oh, my soul is dying, it's crying… I'm trying to understand…"

_"I know, I know your soul is crying, I know your soul is dying, I know your heart's denying and trying to understand…"_

"Please hear me… How could an angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard… Maybe I wished our love apart… How could an angel break my heart? How could an angel break my heart?"

_"Believe me… You are his heart… he'll catch your falling star… you've never wished to hard… He'll mend your heart…"_

_"Nokama?!"_

_"Nokama! Where are ya?!"_

_"Sister?"_

Nokama slowly looked out of the window again in time to see Nuju kick a Visorak aside, Oneua and Matau with him, apparently searching for her.

Slowly, reluctant to leave the safety around her, Nokama made her way out of the school house, not seeing Sidorak stood in the rain a few huts away, watching her and her brothers leave.

* * *

How could and Angel break my heart by toni braxton


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

Vakama slipped away from the celebrating Matoran and his fellow Toa, smiling softly as he passed them on his way to a more quiet area. A deep regret still filed his heart even with the comfort of his people and friends for all the deeds he had done, deeds that even his brothers and sister didn't know.

Deeds he doubted even Sidorak had known about… only Roodaka could have known… and she was now gone forever… He shuddered and slumped into the shadows and looked around the small forge that had once been his home, relieved it had survived the time he was away.

Outside he heard other cheering and celebrating as they danced around the streets.

"It's over now, I know inside…" Vakama said softly, slowly climbing his stairs to the balcony where his room was. "No one will ever know… the sorry tail of the Beast inside and those that I… No one must ever know…" he said, clenching his fist, focusing down the memories.

"They'd only see the tragedy, they'd not see the intent, the shadow of Beast's Evil... Would forever kill the good that I had meant..." Vakama sang, resting against the top of the railing heavily, looking at his reflecting in a mirror. "Am I a Toa? Am I a Tyrant? There's such a fine line between a Toa and a..." he turned away, attempting to block the thought out as he went to his wash room to clean himself up for the night.

_"Do you really think that I would ever let you go?"_ A voice asked with a wicked sneer, making Vakama jump in fear. _"Did you really think I'd ever set you free?"_

Slowly he backed away from the wash room, watching in horror as his reflection shifted and changed to the long muzzle of his Hordika form. _"If you do I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!"_

"All that you are is a face in the mirror!" Vakama stated, shaking his head frantically, "I close my eyes and you'll disappear!" he added hoping his own words would become truth.

_"I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!"_

"All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, it shall end, this demon dream!" Vakama proclaimed, slamming the wash room door and made to leave.

_"This is not a dream my friend-"_ his Hordika-side stated as it came from inside the full length mirror at the foot of the steps, is steps denting the floor. _"And it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend-"_ It proclaimed as the flame activated in his claw, a real and deadly threat. _"And I'll flourish long after you're gone!"_

"Soon you will die and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!" Vakama stated, holding his disk launcher.

_"You can't control me, I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"_

"I don't need you to survive, like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" Vakama promised, gasping as his Hordika side grabbed his throat and laughed.

_"I'll live inside you forever!"_

"No!"

_"With Shadows and Death by my side!"_

"NO!"

_"And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Toa from Beast!"_

"Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!" Vakama snapped kicking his Hordika self away and back towards the mirror, using the time to snatch up his mask making tool and press it close to his heart stone.

_"Oh not I, only you!"_ It chuckled landing with grace and stood proudly before him.

"If I die you'll die, too!" Vakama said having assumed that to be true.

_"You'll die in me I'll __**be**__ you!"_ the beast corrected.

"Damn you Beast! Leave me be!" Vakama demanded.

_"Can't you see? You __**are**__ me?"_ The beast laughed, as the tool dropped to the floor.

"No! Deep inside-" Vakama slowly realized as his eyes became two tone green.

_"-We are one! You and I!"_ the beast smirked.

"No - never!" Vakama screamed shaking his head again as his optics flickered between their normal orange and red to green.

_"Yes forever!"_

"God damn you, Beast! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!" Vakama yelled throwing an unfinished mask at the mirror as the beast's laugher echoed around him.

_"I'll see you there, Vakama!"_

The mirror shattered loudly.

* * *

Confrontation from Jekal and Hyde Musical


End file.
